


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Delirium, Groping, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhys catches a very particularly nasty flu, Jack takes it upon himself to clear his schedule as CEO of Hyperion to take care of his personal assistant/boyfriend. But as Rhys grows delirious from his fever, it quickly turns into one of the most frustrating and amusing experiences of Jack’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing commission for @fuzzykeet over on Tumblr and oh my goodness, it was so much fun to write. Thank you so much for commissioning me and I hope you enjoy this!!

At first, Jack didn't think much of Rhys' sickness. Rhys had called in sick, claiming it was probably just a twenty-four hour bug thing, and _that_ was _that_. Jack didn't like that he'd be out one very good personal assistant for the day, but he was Handsome goddamn Jack. He could survive on his own. Albeit, maybe he airlocked a _few_ more people than was necessary, but still. He had enough on his plate to not think too much on his sick boyfriend.

But when the _second_ day rolled around and Rhys called in sounding _even_ sicker, Jack knew he had to do something. This wasn't just a little sickness, it had to be much more than that. A particularly bad flu had been going around all the Hyperion workers lately, and luckily Jack had gotten his vaccination just before it started making the rounds, but it seemed that Rhys wasn't so lucky in that department. And from what Jack had heard, this flu was bad. _**Very**_ bad.

Jack made the decision to call off all meetings for the rest of that day. He was sure it made those who were originally going to be attending relieved they wouldn't have the chance to be airlocked or even strangled, so it was a win-win situation for everyone involved. Not even halfway into the day, Jack had arrived at Rhys' apartment to take care of him.

Although he hated being around someone so sick, and didn't want to get sick himself, Rhys' health was somehow more important in his mind. Leaving Rhys alone to deal with it just didn't seem to be the better alternative and if Jack had to be honest, he _didn't_ trust any other numb nuts to get the job done.

Finally after a long day, Rhys had taken his medicine and laid down for the night. Jack had been fretting over Rhys for the majority of the day and decided to just stay the night anyway, knowing that he'd already cleared his schedule for the following day as it was. There was bound to be a lot of work backed up from this, but he was the damn CEO, he could just keep pushing it back all he liked.

Jack couldn't really find it in him to sleep just yet, but he'd settled into the bed next to Rhys, going over some reports in his email that day on his tablet. They were all just a bunch of the same shit he dealt with on a daily basis, so he was only half paying attention, the pull of sleep growing much more prevalent with each handful of minutes that passed.

Suddenly, Rhys began to groan and mumble incoherently to Jack's left, stirring in his sleep. With raised eyebrows Jack looked over to Rhys as he muttered into his pillow, “Jack? _Jack_... _Where are you?_ ”

Despite being more than a _bit_ confused, Jack lowered his tablet as he responded, “I'm right here?”

Without much warning, Rhys began to move over to Jack and wrapped his arms around his torso, his words slurred and heavy, “Jack? Should I run a-an errand for you..?”

Jack raised his arms as he watched the younger man in utter confusion, “What the _hell_ are you talkin' about, kiddo?”

“Errands?” Finally, Rhys looked up at Jack, his cheeks burning red and his eyes hazy. He didn't look at all alert and _definitely_ out of it.

Pausing, Jack moved his left hand to press against Rhys’ forehead, his eyes widening at the temperature, “Holy _**shit**_ , Rhys, you're burning up.”

Rhys took a few deep breaths before he was snuggling up against Jack further, “I need... Need a-a cake...”

It was then that Jack realized Rhys must've been in some sort of delirious state from the fever and possibly even the medicine. No doubt, it was a combination of the two. This _really_ wasn't good and Jack knew it.

“Alright, _c'mon_ ,” Jack urged, trying to get up and pry himself from Rhys' hold. “You need a quick bath to get that fever down.”

At Jack's movements, Rhys whined, holding onto Jack tighter as he mumbled, “No... _No_. I don't want that.”

Gritting his teeth, Jack growled, “Yeah, yeah, I know. You want a cake. What if I told you there's a cake in the bathroom?”

Rhys just shook his head before he grows into a small coughing fit.

“ _Eugh_ ,” Jack groaned, more than just a bit grossed out as Rhys coughed on him. “Could you at least _not_ cough on me? Come on, let go so I can get up.”

“ _Uh-uh_ ,” Rhys muttered as he began rubbing his face into Jack's side. “It's _not_ what.. What I want.”

This was getting ridiculous. Jack understood that Rhys wasn't really in his right mind at this moment, but dammit, if it wasn't absolutely frustrating. Jack was trying to remain patient with him but it was getting difficult, “Then what the hell _**do**_ you want?!”

In response, Rhys' left hand began palming at Jack's crotch, more whines coming from Rhys' throat quite pathetically. Immediately, Jack clutched Rhys' wrist, pulling his hand away as he protested, “ _Whoa_ there, pumpkin, you are **way** too out of it right now. Much as I'd love for sex to be the cure, it's not gonna help you feel better.”

A pout slowly formed on Rhys' face, but it came out far too half-assed to be an actual pout, his eyes looking up at Jack pleadingly, “B-but _why?_ ”

“Fuck,” Jack growled as he was finally able to free himself from Rhys' hold, standing as he did so. “You're friggin' frustrating. Just sit up already.”

Although hazy and confused, Rhys seemed to finally comply as Jack pulled him into a sitting position near the edge of the bed. Somehow his face looked even redder than before, his entire body seeming to radiate uncomfortable heat. He was definitely not getting any better.

“I'm gonna start your bath,” Jack settled as he stepped away from Rhys, moving towards the bathroom. “I swear to fuck, if I find you trying to climb out your window or whatever, I'm gonna _strangle_ you.”

Without waiting for a response, Jack was moving into the bathroom, quickly drawing up a bath. He made sure the water was just cool enough to get his fever to come down, but not enough to freeze him out. He could only hope that he'd get Rhys into the tub before the water got too cold.

Just a couple minutes later, he returned to find Rhys had laid himself back down onto the bed and he was passed out, fast asleep. Sighing to himself, Jack moved over to the bed, looking down at the younger man as he slept. His face was as red as ever and he even looked to be sweating some.

As much as Jack just wanted him to sleep, and not have to keep dealing with a delirious boyfriend, he knew his fever needed to come down. There didn't need to be any hospital visits tonight.

Slowly, Jack reached forward to brush back Rhys' unruly hair, running his thumb over his heated forehead as he spoke quietly, “ _Rhys_. Hey, Rhysie, c'mon, wake up. We gotta get you in that bath. Take your clothes off.”

At that, Rhys just groaned and mumbled something completely incoherent that Jack didn't catch. Then again, he was sure that whatever Rhys said just then wouldn't have made sense anyway. He just shook his head.

“Either you take your clothes off,” Jack began, “or I'll take them off for you. Your choice here, cupcake.”

“Take them off...” Rhys murmured a bit louder this time, his eyes still closed.

That was a bit surprising to Jack. His eyebrows raised somewhat as he asked, “Does that mean you're not so loony anymore?”

Rhys just shook his head, “I don't know... I don't know anything.”

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he helped Rhys to sit up, proceeding to pull Rhys' Hyperion shirt over his head, “Not sure if you even remember, but you were _really_ fuckin' out of it a few minutes ago.”

As the shirt was lifted from his form and tossed onto the bed, Rhys groaned, “ _I don't feel good, Jack..._ ”

“I know, pumpkin. I know,” Jack said quietly as he brought Rhys up to stand, tugging his sweat pants down as he did so. “The bath'll help.”

Helping Rhys to step out from his pants, he was soon tugging down his boxers as well, chuckling as he remarked, “Usually when you're _this_ covered in sweat, you've already got my dick in you.”

Again, the pout returned as Rhys tried to sound annoyed but it came out sounding only slightly perturbed, “Not in the mood, Jack.”

There was no stopping the bubbly laughter that came from Jack, “Too bad. It's part of the care package. Now let's get your ass in the tub already.”

***

Jack was relieved to see that Rhys' fever had gone down slightly. Rhys didn't look nearly as red nor did he feel as hot, leaving him only slightly drowsy from the medicine he'd taken earlier. Which _wouldn't_ be the case if Rhys would just go to sleep.

“I don't _want_ to sleep though,” Rhys argued lazily as he was curled up in Jack's arms, the television on the background adding a lulling drone to the atmosphere.

Jack grit his teeth in frustration, “You shouldn't even be awake, that medicine should've knocked you right out. Why the hell are you fighting it?”

Rhys just shook his head, “Because I don't want to sleep.”

Jack moved his eyes in a half roll, his eyes landing on the television at the end of the bed, “And why don't you want to sleep? You're never gonna get better if you don't sleep.”

Rhys groaned lightly, his tone slightly slurred, “I just don't.”

“If you don't go to sleep, I'm gonna kick your sick ass,” Jack growled playfully, his threat only half-hearted.

Rhys just snorted at that, “ _Sure_ you will. By the way, **please** don't tell me you've been airlocking anybody at work?”

“Only a few,” Jack responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. He sounded so incredibly nonchalant about it, so much so, it got Rhys to pull away from Jack to look up at him with a scowl.

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys sighed frustratedly. “I'm coming back into work tomorrow. You can't keep doing that.”

Jack could feel his eyebrows furrow as he shook his head, “ _Hell no_ you're not. Don't make me fire you just to make you not go into work tomorrow.”

Rhys pursed his lips in a pout, “You are such an ass. Don't throw anyone out the airlock tomorrow then. Or actually _ever_. You need to stop doing that.”

Scoffing, Jack shook his head, “Alright, look, I already cleared my schedule for tomorrow anyway. So stop getting your panties in a knot, princess. Oh and yeah, _you're welcome_ for that, by the way.”

A small pause ensued as Rhys chewed over his words before he was settling back against Jack and pulling the blanket over his form more securely, “You didn't have to come take care of me, you know...”

“I don't wanna hear it,” Jack waved away Rhys' words. “Besides, if I wasn't here, I wouldn't've gotten to see you completely out of it. Now _**that**_ was priceless.”

Jack could feel Rhys go slightly rigid in his hold as he shook his head slightly, “ _Shit_... Don't tell me I did something completely embarrassing...”

“Well,” Jack dragged out, thinking it over for a few beats. “You told me you needed a cake. Oh and you tried to grab my dick. So there's _that_.”

“Oh my God,” Rhys muttered as he buried his face into Jack's chest, obviously embarrassed. “Oh my God, you're kidding. I didn't _actually_...”

Jack couldn't help but let a hearty laugh out at that, Rhys' reaction far too golden, “You _actually_ did, Rhysie. And I'm never gonna let you live it down.”

“You... Are a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to my Tumblr @gemodawn if you're interested in commissioning me for a fic!


End file.
